Left for Dead
by EOfan467
Summary: He knew he shouldn't have gotten involved, but hell, he couldn't stop him self. And now the man that got arrested in one fall, yeah, his brother decides to get revenge on the cop that arrested him. Too bad that cop happened to be Scotty.


(Hey guys. this is a one shot, parts though. Part one is Scotty's POV)  
Part One

I heard a knock on my door that woke me up from a dead sleep. I checked the time. 3:12 AM. I groaned. Who knocked on someones door this early? If it was a case, I would of gotten a call. The knock came again and I sighed as I went to the door.

I opened it and looked at the person at my door. He was about 5'2, skinny. He ran his hand through his light brown hair and his hazel eyes glared at me.

"Detective Scotty Valens?" he asked

"Yes" I said "is there something I can help you with?"

"It's about my brother" he replied

I turned, thinking this man had a case "Let me get pen and paper" I say and grab some "name?

"My name isn't important. My brothers is"

"Okay what's his name?"

"Jacob Hart" he says an shows a gun figure beneath his coat "You beat him up and arrested him a few weeks ago."

I look at him, and put my hands up angry "your brother raped and mugged my mother and other women..." I began slowly

"SHUT UP!" he shouted and pulled the trigger.

Because he muffled it, no one could hear the gun. The bullet quickly went through my stomach. I grunted, and the man ran. I tried to put pressure as I fell to my knees. I looked down and saw the blood. I fell to my side, then rolled to my back.

"Help! Somebody help me!" I yelled, though I could barely hear it. I closed my eyes. The man shot me and left me for dead. At this point, I believed that I would be dead soon.

Part two

Lilly Rush pulled up to her partners apartment building. He told he last night he would need a ride. She walked into the room in between the outside and lobby and opened the door that had been broken for over a year.  
She went in the lobby and got in the elevator. She presses the button to Scotty's floor. She waited and got off when the bell dinged. She went to the door

"Hey I'm-" Lilly began as her fist hit the door and it swung open "here" she finished and pulled out her gun. She walked in and saw not only five feet from the door, was Scotty.

"Sco-Scotty?" she gulped and ran to the body. She saw his hands covering something on him. She lifted them and saw a bullet hole. 'Scotty had been shot' she thought. 'He was shot and tried to save himself when nobody else did. Breathing in, she checked his pulse. She felt it, but it was weak.

"Somebody! Help!" she screamed.

A women came running "what?" she said

"call an ambulance. Tell them there's barely any pulse. Hurry!" Lilly begged.

Five minutes later, they finally got to the hospital and nothing changed. They let Lilly ride with Scotty. She was holding back tears as they brought him to surgery. Lilly sat in a chair as Kat Miller, John Stillman and Will Jefferies ran suprised her was that hot on their heels wa Nick Vera

"what happened?" everyone asked

"Scotty was shot. I found him this morning. He barely had a pulse" Lilly said letting the tears flow.

Part 3

Kat sat next to Lilly, who was staring off to space. She was scared when boss was shot; but had to look calm. She was scared and pissed when Will was shot, wanting to get the man. And now she was scared and upset. Hell she was just there because he needed a lift. And it's a good thing she had.

Nick walked up the others with some coffee. As Lilly recently found out, Will was visiting when he got the call, so Nick tagged along. He handed out the coffee and sat next to Kat.

The doctor came out and looked at everyone as they stood up

"Friends or family for Scotty Valens?" she asked

"Yes, friends" John responded

The doctor looked at them and said "we determined once he came in, he shot sometime at 3 this morning" Lilly cringed; she got there about 7. "I guess he applied some pressure before he passed out, helping him a little." the docter continued " but if he didn't get here when he did, he would be gone by now"

"But the surgery was a success. Nothing major was destroyed beyond repair, and we managed to make a blood transplant. We want him to stay for a few days, mabye weeks, but he should live and be able to return to work in about a month." everyone sighed a sigh of relief.

"Ca- can we see him?" Kat asked

"He's asleep right now, so no, but I'll let you know when you can" said the doctor as she left

"Until then, we find out who did this" John said

Part 4

John and Will went to talk to Scotty's neighbors while Kat and Lilly checked Scotty's apartment. Nick stayed at the hospital in case anything happened or Scotty's family came. Everything was the same from the neighbors- they didn't hear or see anything last night. They knocked on the door next door from Scotty. A young women opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Yes I am lieutenant John Stillman this is Detective Will Jefferies-" John began

"If this is about Scotty Valens, I don't no anything about last night. But there was something that happened this morning"  
Flash back super girl- Saving Jane The women, Mary Ryans, places a plate of pancakes in front of her 8 year old daughter, Jena Ryan, and 13 year old son, Peter Ryan. Jena looks out the window and looks at Mary

"Mom, who's that?"Jena asked

Mary and Peter looked out and saw some man. All Mary could make out was brown hair and hazel eyes looking up. Peter stiffened and Mary turned to her son when she heard it

"Somebody! Help!"

Mary ran next door and saw a blond haired women with blue eyes a d pale skin (A.K.A. Lilly) hovering over her neighbor Scotty Valens

"What?" Mary asked

"Call an ambulance! Tell them there's barely any pulse! Hurry!" she begged and Mary ran and grabbed the phone. One last glance out the window revealed the man was gone

Lilly and Kat searched Scotty's apartment. There was some paper and a pen on the floor. Kat went to the the front door to see if there were any prints while Lilly went in his room to find his phone to see if he knew the person who shot him. Looking around, she saw his blanket was kicked up as if in a hurry or annoyed. With no sign of his cell phone or house phone on his night stand, she thought something was under the bed. She leaned down and stuck her head in as she looked around

"-what are you doing?" Kat asked as Lilly jumped and hit her head she came out and looked at her

"Looking for phones" Lilly said

"Both phones are on the coffee table" Kat said

"Oh yeah" Lilly said quietly when her phone rang "Rush" she answered and heard Nicks voice "Okay, were on our way" Lilly said and looked at Kat

"Somethings wrong with Scotty"

Part 5

Something tore after surgery. Scotty woke up and started coughing up blood. That's what the doctor told them when they got there. Everyone stared at each other, shaken up. Scotty was in surgery again. Finally, Scotty's brother Mike, wife and son came. They told Mike Scotty was back in surgery, and he mumbled something under his breath and left to call his parents.

Lilly left to go to the bathroom. She splashed her face and wiped it dry. She went back to where everyone was. For the first time since she found him, she checked the time; 10:15 Am. She leaned back and thought of their conversation about 12 hours ago

Flashback Ring A Ling- Black Eyed Peas

It was about 10:30 pm and Scotty was on his phone. Lilly watched as he fights into it.

"Come on, I need my car. Fine but I want it Friday"he snapped his phone shut and looked at Lilly

"Car still at the mechanics?" she asked

"Yeah, can you give me a lift tomorrow?" he asked

"um"

"I'll bring coffee" he said

"Okay" she replied"Thanks, Lil"

Lilly rolled her eyes and smiled "I'm guessing you need a ride home too?"

"You guessed right" Scotty said smiling

Lilly blinked. Was the only reason she agreed to pick him up was for coffee? No, she was joking. But did Scotty know that? She was sure he did. Scotty knew she would of picked him up. She was joking when she said um. And she was sure the coffee was a joke. And if it wasn't, it was just a bonus.

After what felt like forever, the doctor came out. She removed the plastic of her red hair and she lowered her mask and her gloves. She looked at everyone as Mr. and Mrs. Valens ran in. She looked at everyone, her green eyes a mix if sadness and seriousness

Part 6

"He's gonna make it" she said, and heard sighs of relief.  
"He may have to stay out longer though

No one cared when everyone was leaving, Lilly looked at the others "Lets catch this Son of a bitch"

Lilly and Kat told the press that Scotty had died and there would be a memorial service at the local cemetery. hopefully the man who did the would be there "Lil, you okay" Kat asked "no"  
Kat nodded and looked out. suddenly, she saw the man describe by witnesses and on the building cameras

"There he is" Kat Said, pointing. Lilly jumped out of the car "wait! Lilly!"  
Too late. Lilly ran over. the guy turned, saw Lilly, and ran. she chased him. he pushed people out of the way. she was losing him when he ran into Kat, Will and John "You're under arrest" Lilly said, cuffing him "For the attempted murder of Scotty Valens

3 hours later, Scotty woke up "hey" he heard. he turned to see Lilly "Lil, hey" he said, trying to get up. he winced "Don't. everyone else will be here in a minute. Nicks with you're parents, Mike is getting fresh air and Kat Will and Captain are talking to Jacob Hart's brother Kyle" she said "Okay" Scotty said "God Scotty. what did you do"  
"Scotty stayed silent. suddenly, everyone else came in "hey!"  
"hi"  
"how you feeling "are you okay?"  
were basically everyone comments. Lilly stayed in her chair and leaned back. it would all be okay

THE END?


End file.
